Unexpected love
by diamond girl loves diamonds
Summary: Kurt is in a secret relationship with Santana. rated m for safety hope you enjoy it


**I do not own glee. If I did fin would still be alive. I am sorry for those people who love klaine but I wanted to do a kurt and Santana pairing. This is my first girl/boy story so be kind.**

**Kurt pov:**

Looking at her I realise that my life is now complete. I can't believe how lucky I am to have this amazing woman in my life, who loves me with every inch of her heart. But we have to keep it a secret because we are both in separate relationships. A slight tear ran down my cheek at the thought of keeping our love a secret but I know that it will be worth it on the end.

I clumsily reached for my phone which had just lit up with a message:

**Blaine: I think its best that we take a break because I am no longer in love with you, I still love Jeremiah. I hope that we can still be friends. Xo**

I took in a deep breath then I replied with just one word:

**Kurt: ok.**

I didn't even bother to look to see if he had replied I shook Santana awake and showed her the message. I wasn't sure of what her reaction would be as we had an argument the other day about breaking up with our boyfriends ending with us making out on the couch. "I think it's best if we break up Kurt, I can't handle this anymore, I can't lie to Sam" Santana said. I felt completely numb, how could she say this to me I loved her. Saying nothing I nodded and picked my clothes up and got dressed.

That's how I ended up on a plane to Spain to live with my grandma for a couple of months maybe a year. I don't know. I know that it is a bit over reactive leaving all my friends and Glee club but I couldn't handle seeing her every day with him. I am doing this for her.

I remember telling my dad that I needed some space to figure myself out for a while. I told him everything about Santana and Blaine. That she didn't love me, that she was just using me. I smiled softly at the memory of my dad giving me a big hug and him saying " I love you no matter what Kurt, she is stupid to let you go. You can go and live with your grandmother in Spain for a while."

"Please fasten your seatbelts and wait for further instructions" came blaring out of the speakers in the plain. I knew that we had arrived and I felt a rush of excitement and nerves.

**Fin pov:**

I couldn't believe it. Kurt had gone to live with his grandmother in Spain for a while. I was mad at Burt no Dad for not telling me why he had gone. All he said was Kurt needs to figure himself out for a while. I walked into Glee club and asked Mr Shue if I could speak to the rest of the club for the rest of the lesson. "I'm sorry fin but you can't we need to practise for regionals as its only 2 weeks away" he replied. "I need to its about Kurt" I said. "fine then Fin but it had better be important." Mr Shue said with a sigh.

When all of the Glee club had arrived I blurted it out "Kurt has left to live with his grandmother in Spain for a while. He needs to figure himself out for a while. That's all I know but if anybody has hurt him they will answer to me because it must have been serious for him to go" there was a shocked silence then Rachel spoke up and said " we should spend the rest of the lesson singing for him to return"

**Santana pov:**

I couldn't believe it. He had left. I hadn't had the chance to tell Kurt that I was pregnant with his baby and I had broken up with Sam. I burst into tears and ran out of the room with my heart breaking into a million pieces.

I vowed to myself that when he came back I would tell him that he is my world, that he is the most important person in my life.

**6 months later**

**Santana pov:**

I sighed as I rubbed my 6 month old baby bump. Mr shue was ranting again about how we had failed miserably at regionals. "listen up class, today we are welcoming back an old member of glee club, please listen to him singing as that person is telling us a message"

This muscular person walked into the middle of the room wearing tight leather pants and a white shirt which showed his well-defined muscles which almost made me drool. He took down his hood and I gasped. It was Kurt. He had come back.

" I know that most of you are wondering why I left. I am sorry I did not tell you but I had to find myself. When Blaine and I broke up I was sort of glad because I could tell everyone that I was in a relationship with the most beautiful girl in the world then she said that she couldn't do it any more. I was heartbroken but I have come to realise that she can do so much better than me."

I felt so angry at myself. It was my fault that he had left.

"this song is for you Santana"

Yes, I do, I believe  
>That one day I will be where I was<br>Right there, right next to you  
>And it's hard, the days just seem so dark<br>The moon, the stars are nothing without you

Your touch, your skin,  
>Where do I begin?<br>No words can explain the way I'm missing you  
>Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside<br>These tears, they tell their own story

You told me not to cry when you were gone

But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong

Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
>And make sure you're alright?<br>I'll take care of you,  
>And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight<p>

I'm reaching out to you  
>Can you hear my call? (who's to say you won't hear me?)<br>This hurt that I've been through  
>I'm missing you, missing you like crazy<p>

You told me not to cry when you were gone

But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong

Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
>And make sure you're alright?<br>I'll take care of you  
>And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight<p>

Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side  
>Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side<p>

Can I lay by your side, next to you, you 

There was a shocked silence then everybody began to clap madly and cheer "welcome back Kurt".

I stood up and walked as quickly as I could over to him and pulled Kurt into the most romantic kiss I could manage. I put all the feelings I felt when he left, when he sang the song to me.

Eventually I had to pull away but when I did I said " Can I talk to you outside, I need to tell you something important.

**Ha ha. A cliff hanger. Im not sure what to do next as am having writers block and a lack of confidece.**

**Review and tell me your ideas.**

**Diamond girl loves diamonds is out.**


End file.
